An Intangible Quest PG13
by Zephyrmyst
Summary: Written for Legendland. Prompt is Richard, Kahlan, and Cara set out to find their stolen weapons, with various locations. Unbeta'd drabble


100%, though I will ask that they be together when they pick up the next clue and they need to start in Aydindril and visit all of the following places:

1. People's Palace  
>2. Tamarang<br>3. Hartland  
>4. Stonecroft<br>5. Brennidon  
>6. Aydindril<p>

**bTitle:/b An Intangible Quest**

**bRating:/b PG-13**

**bWord Count:/b **

**bLink/Story:/b**

Cara awoke with a start. She was most disconcerted, and instantly reached for her agiels. The absence of them only served as a painful reminder that they must regain their weapons. The last remnants of her dream lingered within her mind and she made haste to Richard and Kahlan's bedchamber.

"Lord Rahl, we must leave quickly", not caring that Richard and Kahlan were in a passionate embrace, quickly breaking apart upon appearance of the Mord 'Sith.

"Cara, can't it wait?" Richard said as he smiled at Kahlan, her face flushed as she pulled the sheets up."What in the name of spirits is so important that we must leave at the crack of dawn?

Seeing her furrowed expression, he grabbed his pants beside the bed, pulling them on and waited for her to speak.

"I...had a dream. Or more like a visit from a dead sister of the agiel with a message" As she went on to tell them what had happened, she paced, every fibre of her being on the alert.

Richard and Kahlan listened as she told them the words uttered by her fallen sister."In a place that never stays the same, I hide in a garden surrounded by stone."

"Well that must be the People's Palace, "Kahlan piped up, absentmindedly straightening out her hair as she reached for the robe beside her big white bed. "The Garden of Life is there, this is a clue to help us get our weapons back"

Nodding with her, Richard questioned Cara, wanting to know every detail. As she recounted her dream, he pulled on his shirt and boots, frowning slightly as he strapped his empty scabbard.

It was agreed that they head straight away for the People's Palace, the message was cryptic enough for seize any inkling that would enable them to acquire their most prized possessions.

Kahlan arranged for the three fastest horses and quickly attended to a few important matters of state and then they set off from Aydindril, the sun not even full height in the sky.

Each horse was spurned on, they wanted to get there before nightfall, and the sky seemed to darken ominously as they drew closer to their destination. The heavens opened up just as they had the Palace in view.

Upon arrival, late as it was, they were treated to a feast, as the Master of D'Hara was back in residence. They all agreed to enjoy the night and search for clues during the day, when the Gardens were in daylight. The mood lightened a bit as they enjoyed the entertainment for the evening.

Day broke and the three of them headed for the center of the Palace, it was a sunny day and they figured the mystical place was the best place to start out. Richard decided to go alone, as his powers were not quelled, rather heightened, something that should hopefully be to their advantage.

He entered the Garden, enjoying the heady smell of fresh blossoms and the damp dewy grass beneath his feet. He strode to the center, closing his eyes, trying to focus his han.

Once he reached the white granite altar, the air seemed to stir, magically, as the day was clear. Richard opened his eyes to see the sands swirling about in the wide basin. He could feel a slight tingle in his hands, so taking inspiration, he placed them above feeling the magic prickle in the air.

The swirls started to take shape. He could make out a G, and N, followed by a T, R, and an M interspersed with three A's. As soon as he saw the letters, they disappeared, the sands once more still, the air as calm as before.

He stepped back, recounting the letters and went to find Kahlan and Cara, he knew where they needed to head next. Tamarang. And there was no time like the present.

As the trio set out once again, their every movement was watched by another. Swirling her hand over the basin, Shota thought on all she had seen. Should she help them, or rather _would _she?

As they approached the castle at Tamarang, Kahlan took lead. Queen Milena was in residence and had a tendency to ignore any and all requests made to her. That is, unless it was in her interests, or someone outranked her.

The Mother Confessor had ultimate rule, save one.

Kahlan rode on herpristine white horse to the opulent Palace gates. A sentry was sent out to greet them, and also to ascertain who they were. As soon as he saw the white gown and long flowing hair of the Mother Confessor herself, he blew three short tones.

Almost immediately, an esquire of four royal guards appeared, leading the way into the Great Hall, where no doubt Queen Milena lounged about on her bejewelled throne, barking orders at people and generally being a poor example of monarchy to her daughter Princess Violet.

With a regal presence, Kahlan strode purposefully into the room. Even though she was hours on horse, she looked as fresh as a daisy, her blue eyes bright and all seeing as she made her way to the throne.

Queen Milena, a portly woman with as many chins as fingers on her hands momentarily forgot herself as she stayed sitting. Others had already bowed their heads in reverence to Kahlan. She snapped her fingers to the servant beside her to help her out of the chair.

Once standing, she reluctantly bowed to Kahlan, "Mother Confessor, how lovely to see you again, what brings you here?" She was actually quite curious; her informants weren't able to tell her anything about the gossip from Aydindril.

As Kahlan began to talk at length on the affairs of the land, Richard and Cara moved to the back of the room. As soon as they weren't noticed anymore, they stole towards the Queen's Jewel room. Zedd had always said, that was where all of the secrets of the keep were kept. Hopefully luck would be with them and they would be able to get a little closer to finding the whereabouts of their weaponry.

Richard knew that Princess Violet kept the key to the room around her neck, but the last time Zedd was in the palace, he magically made a copy and stored in a vase in the lower levels.

Stealthily, the pair descended down to the dungeons. There were guards about, but they milled about, changing in shifts. Sensing a break, Richard and Cara snuck down and found the key in the vase.

Hoping that Kahlan was still keeping council with the Queen, they entered the jewel room searching for anything that might give them a clue.

Something fell to the ground.

Richard spun around, his hand going to his belt to reach for his sword. Damn.

Cara picked up the object on the floor; it was an ornate box, somewhat like the original box of Orden that used to be kept in this very place. She reached with her gloved finger and undid the looped clasp. Glancing at Richard, she waited for his nod before slowly opening it up.

A flash of light and a whiff of smoke erupted.

When it cleared, there was a slightly singed scroll, with the words, "Where the Seeker calls home, leads way to the Red One's own". As soon as they were able to read it in its entirety, it vanished into a puff of smoke.

This info needed to be shared with Kahlan. They exited out of the room cautiously and made their way back to the great hall. True to form, she was still recounting the news and they could see Queen Milena trying to pay attention but she kept on teetering over, trying not to fall asleep.

Richard came into her sight of view and nodded to her. She got the hint and quickly came to a conclusion, asking also if there were suites available for them for that evening, as they needed to set out at first light.

They enjoyed the hospitality, reluctant as it was and then met up later in Richard and Kahlan's suite, where they discussed the cryptic message. It could only be Hartland and Stonecroft, home of the Seeker, and the place Cara grew up. They agreed to part ways in the morning, Cara would head to her sister's and they would aim for Hartland. They would send word to each other what they have found out via pigeon.

Alone at last in their room, they relished the privacy. Even though they were each dead tired, they still shared the news of the day as they made ready for sleep.

Kahlan sat brushing her hair at the dresser, watching Richard in the mirror as he went to check the locks and examine the candles. She smiled, he was always thinking of the small things, the things that really mattered, and she was blessed to have him in her life.

Satisfied the room was in order, he made his way to her, placing his strong hands on her shoulders. She winced slightly and his hands slowly started to massage her neck as he asked her why she was so tense. She went into the theatrics that she had to keep up to Milena as she waited for their return.

Under his powerful fingers, her body began to relax, inch by beautiful inch. He brushed her hair off the nape of her neck and bent to gently kiss her as his thumbs worked their magic. She groaned so sensuously at one point, he regretted his fatigue and made a mental note to remember that magical spot later.

He gathered her in his arms and set her on the bed, blowing out the candles and then pulling her close. He kissed her and told her he loved her, eternally.

Morning came, and the three were already prepared, each had a care parcel headed off in opposite directions, all intent on the final goal. They would figure out who had taken their weapons and also who was giving them clues at a later date.

Once Richard drew closer to the familiar smells of his forest, his eyes lit up, he glanced over at his lady with a dancing light behind his chocolate eyes. Grinning widely, he spurned his horse ahead, taking to them to the center of town.

Kahlan laid pursuit, and at one point, she could have sworn that she heard a faint, "Woo Hoo!", in the distance, it made her heart smile.

Once in the town, they headed towards Richard's old home, hoping it was still there when they were stopped by the local magistrate.

He informed them that a letter had been delivered a week ago, to be delivered only to the first son of Brennidon. It had been ripped in half and they could only decipher part of it. Richard demanded who had sent the letter and if anyone had seen the messenger. No one had. A scowl grew on his visage, he looked to Kahlan and murmured, "Brennidon", as he held up the ripped parchment.

Though weary of travel, the road to Brennidon was but an hour by horseback at a swift pace. Resolute, the Mother Confessor and the Seeker broke a quick fast, watered their horses and soon set off. Hopefully they would have an answer soon.

On the hill in view of the small town below, Richard paused. He took a moment to reflect, of all the sacrifice in front of him of the tiny graves, all first-born sons, and the chance meeting of a woman that knew the identity of his birth mother. He bowed, murmuring an oath to do right by all the lost sons. He would make the world a better place, with whatever power he had, or die trying.

Kahlan saw his demeanor raw, and thought to give him a moment alone with his thoughts. She stayed close, but fussed about with the horses bridle and honoured his silent reqiem for the lost sons.

Tethering the horses outside of town, they set for the town, hand in hand. A small peace had been made in Richard's heart, but he still carried the souls of many.


End file.
